


Shut up, kiss me

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Danny thinks Wes is hurt.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Shut up, kiss me

“Wes!”

Danny's hands are on Wes’s face. He doesn’t know how they got there, but he can’t bring himself to pull them back just yet. The worry still has his entire body in a vicelike grip.

"I'm okay," Wes says. "I'm fine."

But he's not fine. He's not. Vlad shot at him and Danny _heard him scream_. His eyes search Wes's eyes and then swipe up and down his body, looking for a sign of a wound. They're on their knees on the rocky ground, facing each other. The thermos is a few feet away from them.

Wes just popped up out of nowhere and caught Plasmius in it. Danny doesn't know what he would have done to the older half-ghost if Wes hadn't interfered. After hearing his- Wes scream like that...

"He hurt you," Danny says breathlessly, brushing some dirt off of Wes's cheek. "I saw it. He shot at you. Where did he hit you? I swear I'm gonna-"

"I jumped out of the way," Wes says.

"No, but the ectoblast! I saw it hit you!"

"Danny-"

"Where's the wound? You have to let me see it, Wes. It's okay. You'll be okay. We can fix you up. We can-"

And then there are lips pressing against his own, and Danny doesn't realize how fast his mind is going until that moment when it just _shuts down_. One of Wes's hands is at the back of his head, not quite pressing hard enough that Danny can't pull away but holding him steady none-the-less.

When Wes pulls away, Danny sucks in a breath and looks at him wide-eyed.

"What was that for?"

"You were spiraling," Wes says.

"But-"

"I'm okay, ghost boy." Wes smiles, and something that's been clenching around Danny's heart eases. Wes doesn't smile a lot. Danny doesn't think he knows how to fake them. "We're okay."

"You kissed me."

"I did." There's a glint in Wes's eyes; a challenge. "I might do it again."

"Not if I do it first," Danny tells him.


End file.
